I Knew You Were Trouble
by Ecila-b
Summary: Marley arrive dans une école pour réaliser son rêve, elle y rencontre Brittany et Rachel qui seront ses alliées, mais aussi Santana et Quinn, deux Bitch, et une surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ( ou bonsoir ) me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, un nouveau genre :) Vous inquiétez pas, j'abandonne pas "Un nouveau départ" mais j'avais ça en tête et je me suis dis pourquoi pas ? J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

**Alors c'est hors contexte de Glee, on prend juste certain personnage et tadaaam ! et c'est du Fabekarritana ( Faberry + Karley + Brittana ) et je dédie toute cette fic à Ma Chérie, Mon amoureuse.**

**Donc les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, juste cette histoire !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta devant le grand bâtiment.

« Stressée ? Demanda un homme brun, d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- Un peu oui.. Répondit une jeune fille, brune, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année.

- Ça va aller. Fit l'homme avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Je vais y arriver.. Je vais y arriver.. Je vais y arriver.. » Répéta doucement la jeune fille pour se donner du courage. Elle sortit de la voiture, prit ses affaires dans le coffre, et alla se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme.

« Courage Marley. Tu reviendras aux prochaines vacances, ça va passer vite, et tu vas sûrement te plaire ici. Vas-y, défonces tout et réalises tes rêves, pour moi, et pour ta mère.

- Merci David. Prends soin de maman.

- Promis. Regardes on vient te chercher. » En effet, un homme, assez grand, environ quarante ans, avec des cheveux bouclés arrivait, il était accompagné d'une petite brune, sûrement une étudiante.

« Mlle Rose ? » Marley acquiesça d'un signe de tête, intimidée. Elle tenta un regard vers la petit brune, cette dernière lui lança un grand sourire, Marley rendit un petit sourire, légèrement rassurée, elle avait l'air gentille.

« Je suis Will Schuester, professeur de chant, et je vous présente..

- Rachel Berry, étudiante de troisième année et ton mentor. » Marley se détendit, cette fille avait vraiment l'air adorable et savoir qu'elle serait son mentor, cela la soulageait.

« Bon tu as l'air entre de bonnes mains, je te laisse.

- Merci David. » Un dernier câlin et le dénommé David retourna dans la voiture et partit, faisant un signe de la main par la fenêtre.

« C'était ton père ? Demanda la brunette, sur le chemin du bâtiment.

- Non mon oncle. Répondit Marley en souriant.

- C'est ça la ressemblance alors. Fit Rachel souriant à son tour. Donc là, c'est le hall, c'est un peu vieux mais sachant que l'école date de 1865 avec la.. » Marley avait décroché, elle observait l'entrée de sa nouvelle école, c'était impressionnant, luxueux, grand et ancien, un immense escalier trônait au milieu, permettant l'accès aux étages. _On dirait un château. _Elle remarqua que des élèves la dévisageait avec curiosité, elle essaya de sourire, pour cacher le fait qu'elle était pétrifiée et intimidée. _Quelle idée d'arriver 2 semaines après la rentrée aussi... _

« .. Et au deuxième étage, il y a les chambres. Compris ? » Marley hocha la tête pour répondre au grand sourire de son mentor, même si elle n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, trouvant que le brunette avait un débit de parole beaucoup trop dense et rapide pour elle.

« Suis moi, je vais te montrer l'emplacement de ta chambre, en espérant que ta colocataire soit là.

- Ma colocataire ?

- Oui, les chambres sont pour deux.

- Ah..

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. C'est juste pour dormir, tu vas passer très peu de temps dans ta chambre. » Marley n'était pas rassurée, elle aurait préféré être seule dans une chambre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la compagnie mais elle aimait avoir son coin pour elle, son coin où elle pouvait faire le point, être tranquille. Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par une fille qui la bouscula.

« Fais gaffe la nouvelle ! Lança une jeune femme, apparemment d'origine hispanique, brune.

- Euh pardon. Marmonna Marley rapidement.

- Laisses la tranquille Satan. Soupira Rachel exaspérée.

- Ta nouvelle protégée Berry ? Tu penses qu'elle tiendra combien de temps elle ? 2-3 jours ? Railla 'Satan'.

- Ne l'écoutes pas, elle paraît impressionnante comme ça, mais tu t'habitueras. Souffla Rachel à Marley. Évites juste de rentrer en conflit avec elle ou avec Quinn. Ce sont les garces de l'école.

- Quinn ?

- Une blonde, tu la reconnaîtras de suite, on dirait une reine des glaces et tout les élèves s'écartent sur son passage. Santana, Satan, est son second. » Marley acquiesça doucement de la tête, elle n'avait qu'une envie, partir en courant et retrouver l'atmosphère sécurisante de sa chambre et de sa maison. C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait sa ville natale et elle commençait à se demander où elle était tombée. Elle fonça dans Rachel quand celle ci s'arrêta devant une porte.

« C'est ta chambre ! Dit Rachel, enthousiaste.

- Cool. » Elles restèrent quelques instants comme ça, devant la porte, jusqu'à que Rachel fasse un signe de tête à l'autre fille. Marley comprit que Rachel attendait qu'elle rentre, elle frappa alors légèrement et ouvrit la porte, découvrant sa chambre. C'était une grande pièce, alliant l'ancien et le moderne, les deux lits étaient à une extrémité de la chambre, une armoire à côté de chaque lit était à disposition. Il y avait aussi deux petits bureaux. La chambre était pour l'instant vide, mais on voyait qu'elle était occupée, des posters et photos étaient affichés sur la partie gauche, des affaires de cours et un ordinateur étaient sur un des bureaux, plusieurs peluches étaient posés sur le lit.

« Tu comptes rester à la regarder de dans le couloir ? Questionna Rachel en poussant la brune dans la chambre.

- C'est immense. Fit Marley, réellement surprise.

- Au moins, tu as ta place à toi. Dit la brunette, s'asseyant sur le lit.

- C'est certain. Dis, tu connais ma colocataire ?

- Non, je ne connais pas les premières années. Bon je vais te laisser moi, de toute façon, on se retrouve tout à l'heure, il y a une grande réunion dans la salle de conférence.

- C'est où ? S'inquiéta Marley.

- Tu demanderas à ta coloc' ça te donneras une occasion de parler avec ! » Rachel sortit de la chambre en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Marley se laissa tomber sur son lit et se perdit dans ses pensées. _Cette Rachel est vraiment sympa, je suis contente de l'avoir comme mentor, elle sourit tout le temps ! Bon elle s'habille un peu bizarrement.. Ses pulls en laine.. berk ! Mais j'espère m'en faire une amie, et peut-être que ma coloc' sera gentille. _Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande blonde qui dansait plus qu'elle ne marchait.

« Oh bonjour ! S'exclama la blonde.

- Hey.. Salua timidement Marley.

- Moi c'est Brittany ! Et toi c'est Marla ? Ma colocataire ? Ça me rassure tu as l'air normale j'avais peur que tu sois une extra-terrestre.

- Marley. Corrigea la brune. Une extra quoi ? Non laisses tomber.

- Marley oui, désolé ! S'excusa Brittany en souriant et en tendant la main. Bienvenue à Mc Kinley. C'est quoi ta spécialité toi ?

- Le chant, et toi ?

- La danse ! » Brittany se mit alors à tourner sur elle-même et Marley ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle sentait que cette fille était spéciale et elle était contente de partager sa chambre avec elle.

« Oh ça va être l'heure de la réunion ! Fit Brittany, regardant l'heure sur son réveil.

- Ah oui.. Soupira Marley qui ne souhaitait que se poser. Tu sais ça va servir à quoi ?

- Aucune idée ! Apparemment, c'est pour faire le point sur nos deux premières semaines de cours, et pour nous donner des informations supplémentaires.

- On peut y aller ensemble ? Je suis un peu perdue.. » Brittany fit oui de la tête et entraîna sa colocataire en dehors de la chambre, la prenant par la main. Elles arrivèrent devant la salle de conférence où une horde d'élèves se pressait pour rentrer.

« Brit' ! Appela un garçon coiffé d'une crête.

- Puck ! Dit Brittany avant de lui courir dans les bras. Puck, je te présente Marley, ma colocataire, Marley, je te présente Puck, mon mentor.

- Enchanté ! Fit le jeune homme en souriant.

- De même.

- Marley, tu es là, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! S'exclama Rachel en venant à leur rencontre. Oh Noah !

- Hey princesse. Salua le jeune homme, déposant un baiser sur la joue à Rachel.

- On arrête de piailler et on rentre ! Cria une femme en jogging.

- Elle c'est Sue, la prof de sport ! Un vrai tyran. » Murmura Rachel à Marley pendant qu'elles rentraient se placer dans la salle. Une fois assise, elles attendirent  
quelques minutes le temps que tous les élèves se placent et qu'un homme d'origine indienne arrive.

« Bonjour chers élèves. Commença-t-il de façon monocorde, avec un accent prononcé. Pour cette année 2012-2013 à Mc Kinley, déjà, souhaitons la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves que nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir... » Marley entendit quelques bâillements aux alentours, c'est vrai que ce discours était plus qu'ennuyeux, elle préféra donc porter son attention sur les autres élèves. Elle aperçu Santana et Quinn au premier rang, elle vit Quinn qui regarda de travers une jeune fille qui parlait à côté d'elle, la jeune fille, prise de panique se raidit dans son fauteuil et se tut. _Elles, je vais tout faire pour les éviter..._Pensa Marley, comme un conseil pour elle-même.

« Marley.. Ouhouh !

- Hmm ? Répondit Marley, endormit.

- Le discours est fini, on doit sortir. Chuchota Rachel.

- Oh mince ! Je n'ai rien loupé ? Fit la jeune brune, paniquée à l'idée d'avoir loupé des informations importantes.

- Je te ferais un récapitulatif, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça fait trois ans que j'entends le même discours. Aller viens on va manger. Par contre, on va manger dehors.

- Mais.. Commença Marley.

- C'est moi qui payes. Interrompit Puck arrivant vers les deux filles. Et je n'accepte aucun refus !

- Je ne sais pas.. Hésita la jeune brune.

- Aller ! Fit Brittany, regardant sa colocataire avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Bon d'accord, mais ne me regardes pas comme ça. » Ils allèrent donc un petit restaurant à côté appelé le 'Bally's'. Marley fut surprise d'y voir beaucoup d'étudiants.

« C'est un peu là où on se retrouve. Expliqua Rachel à son amie. La nourriture de l'école n'est pas ce qu'il y a mieux.. Tu comprends ?

- En gros, c'est dégueulasse ! Rit Puck.

- Oh regardez des chatons ! Vous croyez je peux en prendre un ? Demanda Brittany, soudainement excitée.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit autorisé. Dit Rachel, désolé.

- Ooh » Fit la blonde avec une moue déçue, Marley lui mit la main sur l'épaule avec un sourire contrit et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils passèrent une soirée agréable, apprenant à se connaître un peu, enfin, surtout Marley, qui, arrivée la dernière, apprenait à connaître les autres. Elle apprit que Puck était là un peu par hasard, Will Shuester, le prof qui l'avait accueilli ce matin l'avait entendu chanter dans la rue et lui avait obtenu une audition. C'était un bad boy au grand cœur, toujours là pour protéger ses amis. Rachel, quand à elle, venait d'un lycée perdu dans l'Ohio où elle se faisait persécuter, elle avait brillé aux auditions et était considérée comme l'un des plus grands espoir de cette école. Enfin Brittany, elle avait eu son diplôme de justesse, et avait eu une audition pour cette école grâce à Mike, un élève de deuxième année qui était dans le même lycée qu'elle. Elle avait époustouflé tout le monde avec son talent pour la danse et ils avaient fermé les yeux sur ses résultats scolaires moyen.

« Et toi Marley ? Demanda Rachel.

- Moi ? J'étais une bonne élève, et j'ai toujours rêvé de chanter, alors ma mère s'est arrangée avec mon oncle David pour que je passe une audition, mon oncle connaissant quelques personnes dans l'école. Je n'avais jamais chanté devant quelqu'un auparavant, j'ai complètement loupé ma première audition. Puis, ma mère m'a enregistré à mon insu pendant que je chantais dans la maison et ils l'ont envoyé ici, j'ai eu le droit à une deuxième audition et j'ai été prise, c'est pour ça que j'arrive deux semaines après tout le monde.

- Ouah tu parles presque autant que Rachel ! S'exclama Puck.

- Noah ! S'indigna Rachel.

- Attends c'est vrai, des fois, je me demande comment tu fais pour respirer. » Il rit et Rachel lui donna une tape sur le crane, leur complicité était évidente, et Marley était contente de passer la soirée avec eux.

L'heure avançait et ils durent rentrés, ils avaient tous cours demain et s'ils voulaient être en forme, il fallait aller dormir. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall, Rachel proposant qu'ils se retrouvent tout les quatre pour le repas du midi. Brittany et Marley partirent en direction de leur chambre, elles discutaient tranquillement quand quelqu'un percuta la brune. _Pas encore.. _Pensa Marley, repensant à son altercation avec Santana.

« Pardon ! S'excusa Marley.

- Hmm. » C'était une jeune fille blonde, plus petite que Brittany, avec des yeux émeraudes, elle avait un air hautain.

« Ça va ? Pas de mal ? S'inquiéta Brittany, voyant les deux jeunes filles immobiles.

- Ça irait mieux si les gens faisaient attention où ils vont. Railla la blonde, fixant Marley.

- Elle n'a pas fait exprès ! Défendit Brittany.

- Elle ne peut pas se défendre toute seule ? Tu es qui toi ? Son garde du corps attitré ?

- Kitty arrêtes.. » Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais cela figea la petite blonde. _Comment connaît elle mon nom ? _

* * *

**Voilà, laissez moi votre avis, si je dois continuer ou pas ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, me revoilà avec beaucoup de retard, mais j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration et j'essaierais que ça ne recommence pas à l'avenir. Sinon merci à tous ceux qui ont follow/favorisé l'histoire ( et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage :D )  
**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :( **

**Grimm : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir, en espérant que la suite te plaise :)**

**Lisa418 : Merci beaucoup aussi :)**

**BabySnixxxDoll : Muchas Gracias :)**

**Failurex : Merci beaucoup :) oui pour l'instant je pose les bases alors c'est assez court, mais je vais essayer de rallonger chapitre après chapitre :)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« On se connaît ? Demanda Kitty, surprise, scrutant le visage de la brune en face d'elle.

- C'est moi, Marley Rose.. Fit Marley, baissant les yeux.

- Mar-Marley ? Marley Rose ? Sérieusement ? Et bah.. » Kitty lança un regard dédaigneux aux deux filles et s'en alla dans sa chambre, qui était juste en face de celle de Brittany et Marley. Les deux filles rentrèrent à leur tour dans leur chambre et Brittany s'assit dans son lit et se tourna vers son amie.

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu m'expliques ? Tu la connais d'où ?

- On a été dans la même classe quand on avait 14 ans, elle m'a martyrisé pendant toute l'année, j'étais une loser, je n'étais pas belle, j'étais tout ce qu'elle détestait et elle me l'a fait sentir.

- On aurait cru que vous vous connaissiez plus.. Fit Brittany, songeuse.

- Et bien, c'est assez compliqué..

- Racontes moi, promis je ne dirais rien, je serais muette comme une bombe !

- Comme une tombe plutôt non ? Rit Marley.

- Ah oui, peut-être..

- Bon, okay. Alors voilà, pendant l'été qui a suivi cette année, on s'est retrouvée un peu les deux seules à rester dans notre trou paumé. Et on s'est naturellement rapprochée. Bien sûr, je ne devais en parler à personne, si ça se savait que la grande et l'intouchable Kitty Wilde passait du temps avec la pauvre looseuse de Marley Rose, sa réputation était fichu, mais grâce à elle, j'ai passé le plus bel été de ma vie.. Puis la rentrée est arrivée vite, une nouvelle année, une nouvelle classe, elle m'a moins martyrisé, mais elle m'ignora pendant toute l'année. J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais ça m'a fait mal quand même.

- Et ça s'est fini comme ça ?

- Oui, j'ai déménagé l'année d'après, et je ne pensais plus jamais la revoir. » Marley se perdit dans ses pensées, Brittany resta silencieuse, s'allongeant dans son lit et observa son plafond, laissant la brune faire le tri dans son esprit. Elles ne tardèrent pas à se coucher, la fatigue de la journée se faisant sentir, il fallait être en forme pour demain, les choses sérieuses allaient vraiment commencer.

xxx

Le réveil sonna, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Marley l'envoya balader d'un grand coup de bras, elle l'entendit tomber par terre. _Et merde.. plus qu'à en racheter un._ Elle se redressa dans son lit, se frotta les yeux et regarda vers sa colocataire. Le lit était vide et déjà fait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander où était Brittany, que cette dernière entra dans la chambre en chantonnant.

« Ah tu es réveillée ! Comment tu vas ? Bien dormi ?

- Comment tu fais pour être déjà en forme ? Fit Marley, la voix pâteuse.

- L'habitude ! Aller, dépêches toi de te préparer qu'on aille déjeuner.

- Laisses moi juste le temps de me laver » Marley se leva et grogna de mécontentement, sentant le froid sur son corps. Brittany mit de la musique et commença à danser, heureusement la chambre était assez grande pour ça. Elle fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.  
« Puck ?!

- Coucou Brit-Brit, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi ! Salua le garçon avec un grand sourire.

- J'adore les surprises ! S'exclama la blonde. C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

- Ahah.

- Dis moi Puck, c'est quoi ? » Puck sourit de plus belle devant l'excitation enfantine de Brittany, il la trouvait adorable, il s'était attaché à elle en très peu de temps, c'était un fait rare pour Noah Puckerman. Il fouilla précautionneusement dans son sac, et en sortit une petite boule de poil. Brittany poussa un cri de joie et prit le chaton dans ses bras.

« Han ! Merci Puck ! Dit la blonde, faisant un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

- Je t'en prie, mais fais gaffe de ne pas te faire prendre surtout. Alors, tu lui donnes un nom ? Moi j'ai pensé à Kit-kat, Puck Junior, Sweety..

- Puck Junior sérieusement Noah ? Fit Rachel en rentrant à son tour dans la chambre. Tu n'es pas un peu inconscient de lui offrir ce chat alors qu'elle risque d'avoir des problèmes ?

- Je sais, mais elle fera attention. On fera tous attention ! Fit Puck, faisant un clin d'œil à Brittany.

- Aller Rachel, je peux le garder ? S'il te plaît ? Supplia la blonde.

- Bon okay, mais faut vraiment faire gaffe. Et lui donner un nom digne de ce nom. On pourrait l'appeler Roméo, James, Sunlight.

- Moi, je préférerais genre Oskar ou Oliver si c'est un mâle ! Lança Marley, en sortant de la salle de bain avec sa brosse à cheveux. Oui j'ai tout entendu, on va dire, vous n'êtes pas discret non plus hein.. Dit-elle, voyant les autres la regarder avec surprise.

- Ils sont pas mal vos noms, mais aucun ne lui va vraiment. Hum. Je vais l'appeler Lord Tubbington !

- Lord Tubbington ? Répéta Rachel, incrédule.

- C'est original, mais ça lui va bien. Approuva Puck. Bienvenue Lord T.

- On va manger maintenant ? » Tous approuvèrent la proposition de Marley, et ils allèrent à la cafétéria. C'était une grande salle, avec le self-service sur un

côté, il était rempli de croissant, de pains au chocolat, mais aussi de lard, de bacon. Il y avait de grandes tables au milieu, qui pouvaient accueillir une vingtaine de personnes, sur les côtés, c'était des tables de quatre à huit personnes. La salle était bien éclairée grâce aux immenses fenêtres qui donnait une belle vue sur la ville. L'école était sur une colline, et donc, était surélevée.

Le petit groupe fit la queue, ils se servirent en nourriture et allèrent à une table de huit, toutes les tables de quatre étant déjà prise. Marley observait les gens, il y avait du monde et cela lui fit penser à une fourmilière.

« Bon appétit ! Lança joyeusement Brittany, attaquant ses corn-flakes.

- Merci » Répondirent ils en chœur, mangeant avec appétit et discutant, comme toute la salle. Soudain, un silence religieux se fit, le petit groupe d'amis tourna la tête et ils purent voir Santana et Quinn qui faisaient leur entrée. C'était la première fois que Marley voyait Quinn, Rachel ne lui avait pas menti, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une Reine des glaces. Elle marchait lentement, avec grâce, la tête haute et le regard dur et froid, ses cheveux blonds était attachée en une parfaite queue de cheval. Elle inspirait la crainte et le respect dès le premier regard. Santana était plus expressive, son regard était puissant et haineux, elle avait laissé ses long cheveux noirs détachés, elle marchait d'une démarche volontaire, et semblait sur le point d'exploser à n'importe quel moment. Les autres étudiants se décalaient sur leur passage.

« Elles n'ont pas de problèmes d'attente elles.. Soupira Rachel.

- Elles sont tellement belles. Fit Brittany, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

- Ça c'est certain, elles sont plus que hot ! Mais elles sont intouchables. Geignit Puck.

- Pourquoi tout le monde se laisse faire ? Demanda Marley à Puck et Rachel.

- Elles sont de parfaites élèves, alliant le chant et la danse à la perfection. Quinn était major de sa promotion à son lycée. Elles se sont alliées dès leur première année ici, et ont commencé à prendre le pouvoir. Quelques uns ont bien essayé de résister, on ne les a plus jamais revu. Ils sont tous partis de leurs pleins gré. » Le groupe continuait à observer les deux filles qui cherchaient une table à leur convenance. Elles passèrent à côté d'eux, Quinn passa sans même jeter un seul regard, contrairement à Santana qui lança un regard plein de haine à Rachel et Puck, quand son regard s'arrêta sur Brittany, la blonde lui offrit son plus beau sourire et cela déstabilisa pendant deux secondes la latina, qui failli sourire à son tour, mais se souvenant de qui elle était, elle secoua la tête et suivit Quinn sans plus de cérémonie, ignorant royalement Marley.

« Vous avez remarqué ? Demanda Puck.

- Oui c'est très étrange.. Fit Rachel.

- De quoi ? Questionna Brittany.

- Santana a failli te sourire, Santana ne sourit à personne, à part si elle fait un sourire carnassier qui signifie que tu es sa proie. Expliqua la brunette. Mais là, c'était dénué de méchanceté, et c'est perturbant. » Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus, une sonnerie retentit. Ils se séparèrent, se donnant un point de rendez vous pour le midi, et allèrent à leurs cours respectifs. Brittany et Marley avaient cours de chant, elles se pressèrent dans les longs couloirs et arrivèrent les premières devant la salle de chant. C'était une grande salle, avec une scène au milieu, et des instruments sur les côtés. Des affiches de concert, d'artistes et de spectacles en tout genre recouvraient les murs, dans une vitrine, des trophées étaient exposés. Les deux filles s'approchèrent et observèrent ces trophées.

« Impressionnant hein ? Fit une voix derrière elles, ce qui les fit sursauter, c'était Will Schuester, le prof de chant.

- Qui a gagné tous ces trophées ? Dit Marley, curieuse.

- Notre Glee-Club, nous sommes une école réputée, et le tournoi des chorales des écoles supérieurs permets de montrer la qualité de nos étudiants. Expliqua Schuester avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Le dernier trophée remonte à 2006.. Remarqua Brittany.

- En effet. Le sourire du professeur s'effaça. En 2007, on a eu une déconvenue assez gênante, et le Glee Club à été supprimé car plus personne ne voulait s'inscrire.

- Et depuis, l'école ne participe plus ? Interrogea la brune.

- Hélas non. Bon aller, on va commencer le cours ! » Le cours se passa rapidement, Will expliquant à ses élèves ce qu'il attendait d'eux durant l'année, et exposa le devoir à faire pour le prochain cours. Marley écouta distraitement, pensant à ce Glee-Club, elle avait déjà suivi ce genre de compétition, regardant les vidéos sur internet, elle aurait aimé participer.

« Tu as quoi après ? Demanda Brittany, tandis qu'elles sortaient de la salle.

- Huum, j'ai cours d'expression scénique, et après cours de français. Répondit Marley en réfléchissant.

- Moi, j'ai cours de danse et après, cours de sport. On se retrouve à midi alors ? » Brittany serra Marley dans ses bras avant de partir en sautillant vers son prochain cours. Marley sourit, _cette fille est magique.  
_

xxx

Les cours passèrent vite, elle avait d'expression scénique avec Kitty, mais la blonde l'avait ignoré durant toute l'heure. L'heure de midi sonna, et elle retrouva ses amis comme convenue. Ils mangèrent rapidement, pour pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps libre avant que les cours ne reprennent. Ils allèrent à la chambre de Marley et Brittany pour nourrir Lord T et sortirent dehors. L'école bénéficiait d'un grand terrain à l'arrière et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe comme beaucoup d'autres étudiants.

« Mais Quinn et Santana sont des mentors aussi ? Demanda Brittany qui repensa aux deux filles.

- Effectivement. Acquiesça Rachel. Mais si leurs élèves ne leur conviennent pas, elles leur mènent la vie dure jusqu'à qu'ils abandonnent.

- A ce que j'ai entendu, leurs 'élèves' sont Sugar Motta pour Santana, et une certaine Kathy Wilde je crois. Fit Puck, réfléchissant.

- Kitty Wilde ? S'exclama Marley.

- Oui, voilà ! Tu la connais ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

- Oui, et je pense que la combinaison Kitty et Quinn, ça ne va pas être quelque chose de positif pour l'école. » Ils passèrent le reste de la pause à discuter, Rachel et Puck se chamaillaient une énième fois avant que Marley ne demande :

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » Ils se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« Pas du tout, Puck est comme mon frère, expliqua Rachel. On est bien sorti ensemble oui, en première année, mais ça a duré quoi ?

- 3 jours ? Lança Puck.

- Je crois oui. Et on ne recommencera jamais. Rit Rachel.

- En plus, on était sorti ensemble pour de mauvaises raisons. Raconta le jeune homme.

- Oui, moi, car je voulais rendre jaloux Finn, mon ex-petit ami, et lui, il voulait rendre jaloux Quinn, qui sortait à ce moment là avec Finn. Continua la brunette.

- J'ai rien compris. Fit Brittany, perdue.

- Moi non plus. Avoua Marley.

- Laissez tomber, on vous racontera ça une autre fois, en attendant, faut aller en cours. » Puck se leva et aida les filles à se relever.

xxx

Quinn et Santana marchaient dans les couloirs, elles venaient de finir de manger. Elles décidèrent d'aller s'aérer et sortirent dehors. A ce moment là, une jeune fille rousse accourut.

« Santana ! Santana ! Appela-t-elle.

- Oh non la revoilà. Soupira Quinn.

- Une vraie plaie. Murmura Santana.

- Santana ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu pour manger ? Demanda la jeune fille tout essoufflée.

- Peut-être car je n'avais pas envie de manger avec toi, tout simplement. Répondit la latina d'un ton acerbe.

- Mais, tu es mon mentor, on est censée passer du temps ensemble, tu dois m'apprendre les tuyaux et me rendre à l'aise dans cette école.

- Écoutes Sugra Mot-machin truc. Tu es mon élève car on n'a pas le choix, mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais m'amuser à me coltiner une première année pour le plaisir. Alors on va faire quelques règles. La première, tu ne m'appelles pas à voix haute dans les couloirs, la deuxième, tu ne me suis pas partout, la troisième, tu ne me parles que quand je t'autorise à le faire. Compris ? Sinon, tu vas avoir affaire à Santana Lopez version Lima Heights Adjacent, et je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie. Donc, vas crapahuter avec d'autres morveux de première année et laisses moi tranquille pour le moment. » Sugar baissa la tête et repartit dans l'autre sens, elle avait espéré se faire des amis dans cette école là, des amis qui ne ferait pas attention au fait qu'elle avait le syndrome d'Asperger, et donc, avec cette histoire de mentor, elle avait cru qu'au moins quelqu'un serait 'obligée' de la supporter, mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur la garce de l'école. Elle alla jusque sa chambre et entra, sa colocataire y était encore.

« Hey ! » Tenta-t-elle en entrant. Mais la blonde ne répondit pas au salut et se contenta d'ignorer la rousse. _J'ai vraiment de la chance !_ Pensa Sugar. _Santana Lopez comme mentor, et Kitty Wilde, futur peste en chef comme colocataire. _« Je crois que je vais demander à mon père de racheter l'école et de toutes les faire virer.. » Marmonna-t-elle.

xxx

La journée était finie, Marley allait sortir de son cours de chant quand elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« Mr Shuester ?

- Oui ? Répondit le professeur, surpris.

- Est ce qu'il y aurait moyen de remettre le Glee Club en marche et de reprendre la compétition ?

- Humm... Oui, ça se pourrait, mais il nous faudrait au moins 12 élèves motivées. Alors trouves les, et je veux bien reprendre le Glee Club.

- D'accord, merci monsieur ! » Marley sortit de la classe en marchant joyeusement, elle avait regardé une fois, une compétition de chorales sur une chaîne câblée et cela lui avait beaucoup plu. En plus, s'ils sortaient vainqueur, cela lui donnerait une chance de plus de réussir plus tard, ce serait un plus sur son dossier. Elle vit ses amis plus loin, et elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Les amis, j'ai un projet pour vous ! On va reformer le Glee Club ! S'exclama-t-elle, enjouée.

- Hum, non, ça ne va pas être possible.. » Refusa Rachel en regardant Puck avec inquiétude.

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai continué encore un peu à poser les bases :) y'aura un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre :) laissez moi votre avis :)**


End file.
